


Don't Let Go

by LadyAriadna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: As the sun shone brightly above, its warmth cannot penetrate the numbness in his heart.





	Don't Let Go

It's over. The sun shone brightly above but its warmth cannot penetrate the numbness in Prompto's heart. He knew he walked up the Citadel steps and into the throne room along with his brothers but it seemed like he was merely watching the scene from a distance – a very long distance.

Back at the their last campsite, he bawled his eyes out for his best friend. This time however, there were no tears in his eyes unlike in Gladio's and Ignis's. He only felt numb and that scared him. Shouldn't he cry out? Shouldn't he feel the despair of losing Noctis? His best friend is gone but he felt nothing. _What's wrong with me?_

He didn't realize that they were already in Hammerhead until he heard the anguished cry from Iris as she saw Gladio solemnly carry Noctis. He looked around and saw Ignis stand alone - his face towards the sun while he basked in its warmth; his tears continued to fall. And yet, Prompto still felt nothing.

“Oh sweetie!” He turned towards Cindy as she caressed his cheeks. “I'm so sorry...” He continued to look at her green eyes full of unshed tears. “I'm right here as long as ya need me.” She hugged him and then, he remembered...

 

_Hold tight to the ones you love and don't let go._

_Loose your grip and you lose 'em for good..._

 

It was as if a dam broke in his heart and all the hurt poured out. He held on tight to her and she hugged him tighter as if to keep all his broken pieces together. Neither cared if they're in the middle of the parking lot or if there are other people watching. They cried together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I experienced the same thing when my brother died two years ago. The rest of the family was almost inconsolable but I just felt numb. Not like I don't love my brother. I love him and we're close. I even pondered if there's anything wrong with me. Am I heartless? I did cry a bit but just a few tears and it was just a few times when I was alone.
> 
> Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I learned that it's okay to not bawl your eyes out when grieving. At first I hated myself for feeling numb instead of despair. Perhaps because I'm the eldest and I took it upon myself to stay strong for the rest of the family. I decided to honor my brother by remembering the good times and make more awesome memories for his sake.


End file.
